gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Nightshade
|related = Ruiner Phoenix Buffalo (3D Universe) Dukes |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = nightshade |handlingname = NITESHAD |textlabelname = NITESHAD |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 1 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte Nightshade is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online The vehicle takes a large amount of influence from the , especially in the front fascia, front grille, headlight arrangement and overall body shape. There is also a striking resemblance to the , apparent in the lighting arrangement and front fascia. The rear lights are based on the light arrangement. The extended wheel arches are based on the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nightshade has acceptable acceleration, and an average top speed for the class. Its handling is remarkably good, keeping some semblance of traction despite being a muscle car. Oversteer is less common than other Muscle cars, and easier to correct. It feels very nice handling, but this is mostly due to being underpowered compared to other Muscles, and less viable for racing. Crash deformation is excellent, and can take several head-on hits before taking damage. According to the website, the Nightshade is stated to be powered by a 5-liter V8 capable of pushing 420bhp and the badges states it is powered by a V8 turbo. Both statements make sense with the vehicle's engine model and spark plug textures, which is, indeed, a single cam V8, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Nightshade-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Nightshade-GTAO-EaOCTrailer.png|The Nightshade in a pre-release screenshot. Nightshade-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Nightshade on Legendary Motorsport. Nightshade-GTAV-RSC.png|The Nightshade on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Nightshade-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|DE4DLY Nightshade seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Nightshade-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|TH370S Nightshade seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Nightshade-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|E4TM3 Nightshade seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $585,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a standard-target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo with one of three variations: D34DLY, TH370S and E4TM3. Trivia General *The name of the vehicle is a reference to a genus of plant with the same name, said plants are most known for their unpredictable effects on the human body, being one of the most poisonous plants in the world. **The licence plates on the Import/export variants (D34DLY and E4TM3) reference this. *The default radio stations for the Nightshade are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Interestingly, the Phoenix and the Ruiner, both Imponte cars, have their front heavily based on the and their rear heavily based on the , while the Nightshade is the opposite (front from the Camaro and rear from the Trans Am). *The Nightshade does not have reversing lights. *When the engine is activated in first person, the vehicle will emit a ‘boop-like’ sound effect, this is also heard on the Declasse Tampa and Imponte Deluxo Navigation }} es:Nightshade de:Nightshade (V) pl:Nightshade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vintage Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals